El lamento de un Dios
by Hagane Yuuki
Summary: Naruto un hermoso joven sera el objeto de deseo de dos Dioses y un humano. Sasuke Dios del Sol, Gaara Dios de los vientos del Oeste y Sai un músico. Cayendo Naruto y Sasuke en las garras del amor y la lujuria ignoraran los celos del Dios del viento y la desgracia que traerá."No, mi dulce niño quedarás en el recuerdo de mi boca" SasuNaru/YAOI Mitología griega de "Apolo y Jacinto"


Fic basado en el mito griego de Jacinto y Apolo.

Los personajes están así:

Jacinto – Naruto ... Apolo – Sasuke ... Céfiro – Gaara ... Tamiris – Sai ... Rey de Esparta – Minato ... Hades – Madara

Espero les guste ¡Ah leer!

.

.

**EL LAMENTO DE UN DIOS**

Había sido cautivado, aquel humano hijo menor del Rey Minato le habría embriagado con su belleza, gentileza e inocencia. De rubios cabellos y ojos zafiro la fina figura de un joven entrando en la adolescencia rivalizaba con la de un dios Olímpico. El joven se convirtió en su deseo, en una obsesión, en amor. El fuerte sentimiento del que era preso le obligo a declararse, a hacerlo suyo.

No le era indiferente que el joven atraía a otros dos indeseados rivales, de los cuales él, el dios sol tendría que hacerse cargo.

Sol y viento susurrando hermosas promesas a un joven que prefería el calor del campo y el bosque. Un hombre mortal que entonaba bellas canciones que llegaban a oídos que preferían el canto de las aves.

Ese humano que nunca podría compararse a él se convirtió en un objetivo a eliminar. Sai, el músico que pretendía a su hermoso Naruto el cual aun desconocía de la existencia de tal desagradable criatura humana. Él nunca aceptaría que el músico era un potencian rival, y con toda la intención no le fue difícil esparcir rumores a las Musas, diosas recelosas que al escuchar que Sai se decía poseedor de mejor vos que ellas, rápidamente se dieron a la tarea de darle caza y privarle de la vista, el habla y arrebatarle todo recuerdo. Convirtiéndose en un despojo, Sai desapareció entre las montañas y nunca más volvió a aparecer.

Con uno menos, y esperando que el ultimo que quedaba -el Dios del viento del oeste- Gaara se marchara momentáneamente, descendió a la tierra dispuesto a declararse apareciendo frente a los ojos del hermoso Naruto que quedo prendado de él después de abrirle su corazón jurándole felicidad.

Naruto se convirtió en su amado, en su amante.

Cayó al poco tiempo prendido del mortal. Queriendo pasar más tiempo a su lado dejo el Olimpo y se traslado al parnaso, que si bien nunca podría compararse al Olimpo era un lugar agradable que se encontraba cerca del palacio de su príncipe.

Juntos el tiempo se volvía relativo. Le encantaba como Naruto con sus brillantes ojos zafiro le recibía con las mejillas teñidas de rosa, esperando ansioso su arribar entre aquel follaje verde que se esparcía por todo el claro de la montaña.

Los besos y las caricias se volvían encuentros apasionados donde desnudaba el alma del muchacho y lo volvía completamente suyo, sumergiéndose en una oleada que nunca era suficiente para ambos. Naruto para ese momento se encontraba perdidamente prendado de amor por él, y eso le enloquecía, le cegaba haciéndole olvidar que el marchar de uno de sus rivales no seria eterno, no cuando el objeto de sus deseos se encontraba en el mundo.

Sasuke el Dios sol lo tenía claro, la mortalidad de Naruto en algún momento les separaría, Madara dios del inframundo se llevaría a su preciosa alma y no podría volver a verle jamás, por eso seguro de que quería al rubio a su lado ideo la mejor forma de pasar su inmortalidad al lado de aquel que le había robado el corazón. Le daría ambrosia a Naruto y le pediría a su padre el podérselo llevar al Olimpo.

Todo estaría bien, y seguro de sus planes aquel día de verano se reunió una vez más con su joven amante.

Tañendo su lira como frecuentaba hacer, ambos entonaban canciones de amor, perdidos en los ojos del otro, robándose el aliento mutuamente. Probaban sus bocas, sus lenguas se enredaban en apasionados bailes y las manos ansiosas recorrían el cuerpo desnudo del contrario. Si hubieran ambos estado consientes y no perdidos en las mareas del placer, hubieran sentido el viento celoso aproximarse, observarles mientras el acto de mas puro amor desencadenaba en el rio Eurotas donde los dos limpiaban los restos de consumación de sus cuerpos.

Gaara estaba furioso, sus ojos centellaban de odio puro al mirar aquellas marcas en el cuerpo canela de Naruto, que descansaba desnudo abrazado a Sasuke, secando su cuerpo con el calor del sol.

Celos, se retorcía en ese horrible sentimiento ¿Por qué no podía ser él? Él tenía que ser el que besara a Naruto en esos labios cereza que sonreían con inocencia y picardía a Apolo, el que sus manos recorrieran ese cuerpo mientras lo untaba en aceite de oliva en cada rincón, sobre toda esa tersa y deliciosa piel.

Y la venganza azoto su mente, sintiéndose engañado por Apolo comenzó a trazar su plan cuando Naruto sonriente estiraba una de sus manos a Sasuke y le pedía que lanzaran juntos el disco, así desnudos como ambos se encontraban, el Dios acepto sin siquiera imaginar lo que el destino ya había preparado para ellos.

Lleno de risas, y cierto sentido de competencia Sasuke cada vez comenzaba a lanzar mas fuerte el disco, Naruto no era malo y comenzaba a igualarse mas a él, dispuesto a impresionar a su amante y ambos acalorados como cuando estaban en los brazos del otro, lanzo el disco de bronce pesado tan fuerte y lejos como podía rompiendo las nubes perdiéndose por unos momentos en el cielo. Como esperaba la exclamación de asombro se escucho, Naruto reía con gracia mientras corría divertido alejándose de él con toda la intención de atrapar el disco e impresionar de la misma manera a su Dios.

La desgracia fue tan repentina que no se vio venir. En un momento las risas desaparecieron y todo se convirtió en terror. Lleno de celos y viendo su oportunidad Gaara soltó su viento que desviaría la trayectoria del disco, prefería ver al hermoso humano muerto, que aceptar su derrota a manos de Sasuke.

Los celos entre los hombres era terrible, más lo seria entre dos seres que eran inmortales.

El suelo se lleno de sangre, el rubio cabello de toques sol se cubrieron con el color del atardecer. El césped verde se pinto de rojo y la desesperación lo cubrió todo. La angustia del dios de la medicina se volvió insoportable, buscando medicina y tratando de retener la hemorragia solo se convirtió en intentos inútiles, cuando los latidos de su amado dejaron de llegar a sus oídos.

No, no podía perderlo, no lo permitiría. Agito su cuerpo intentando reanimarle buscar aunque fuera el mas pequeño halito de vida, es inútil no hay respuesta. Sus manos normalmente pálidas estaban manchadas con la sangre de Naruto, no se resignaría a perderlo. El sufrimiento que expresaba su rostro solo era capaz de hablar por lo que su alma estaba sufriendo, un dolor tan insoportable incluso para un Dios.

Le llamo, una y otra vez tratando de que regresara con él, jurándole que estarían por siempre juntos si él le mostraba cualquier señal de vida. Le abrazo, pegándole a su pecho mientras le acunaba en un fuerte abrazo. La culpa comienza a carcomerle, a llenar cualquier otro sentimiento aparte del dolor. La vida de aquel hermoso hombre que se desliza por sus dedos sin poder detenerle.

Las lágrimas bañaron sus siempre impasibles y bellas facciones. Deslizándose por el rostro muerto de su amante mientras su alma volaba al reino de Hades susurrando a su oído las ultimas palabras al joven que amo tanto: **"No, mi dulce niño, no morirás del todo. Mi música te cantara y convertido en flor, pregonaras mi dolor a los vientos. ** **Siempre vivirás en mi corazón. Que tu recuerdo viva también entre los hombres" **(1) Y queriendo retener por siempre el recuerdo del joven, deslizo sus manos por el cabello bañado en sangre, llegando a la tierra que tomaba el liquido carmesí y con una orden, de entre el suelo comenzó a germinar una flor purpura y de entre las flores una inscripción que remarcaba su sollozo y sufrimiento que surgió de sus mas profundos sentimientos "Ay" marcando a la planta con sus lamentos.

_'Te marchas, Ebálida, despojado de tu primera juventud', dice Febo, 'y veo tu herida, mi culpa. Tú eres mi dolor y mi crimen; mi diestra ha de ser inscrita con tu muerte: yo soy el responsable de tu final. Pero, ¿cuál es mi culpa? A no ser que a jugar se le pueda llamar culpa, a no ser que también a amar se le pueda llamar culpa. ¡Y ojalá se me permitiera entregar mi vida en tu lugar o contigo! Pero puesto que debemos cumplir la ley del destino, siempre estarás conmigo y quedarás en el recuerdo de mi boca. En tu honor sonará la lira pulsada por mi mano, en tu honor sonarán mis versos y como nueva flor imitarás mis gemidos. Y llegará un día en que un héroe muy valiente se añada a esta flor y sea leído en la misma hoja'. _(2)

Furico con Gaara le convirtió en viento para que no pudiera lastimar a nadie nunca más. Y aunque eso no le devolvería lo que le arrebato a Madara, cubrió con flores purpuras todo el claro. Sabiendo que su amante permanecería en aquellas hermosas flores solo como él era.

**Notas finales: **

Bien debo decir que esto nació justo hoy que por andar esperando a que mi antivirus dejara de hacer lo suyo empecé a buscar historias de amor en el celular llegando a esta de "Apolo y Jacinto" me enamore por completo de ella y me dedique a buscar su historia, así que solo volví la trágica historia de amor griego en un SasuNaru espero me haya quedado bien, y para los que ya conocen esta historia espero sus opiniones, ojala no la haya empeorado.

Ahora (1) aquí son frases que encontré en diferentes paginas sobre lo que Apolo le dice a Jacinto cuando este ha muerto. Como estas dos me gustaron mas, las junte y las volví una. No son mías, y la traducción de estas perecen a su autor. No lucro con ellas al igual que con el (2) que es un pedazo del verso de Ovidio en sus "Metamorfosis" aquí igual encontré muchas, muchas versiones y no sabia cual poner así que deje la que más me gusto. De nuevo la traducción y/o versión no es mía.

En fin, sé que debería estar escribiendo "Sana curiosidad" pero se me fue la inspiración cuando buscaba información sobre algo que iba a poner, vi una imagen y "Bang" que se me enfría el cerebro y no he vuelto a encenderlo. Cabe decir que eso que busque decidí no ponerlo. Lo hare pronto ya he avanzado bastante con el ultimo capitulo, espero sean pacientes. Y para los que no saben de mi fic de "Sana curiosidad" bueno léanlo si desean un fic con mucho lemon! Muajajajaja.

Ahora si, ya me explaye. Espero sus comentarios.

Les mando muchos besos.

Chuu~


End file.
